


Sputter

by gwyllion



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: Written for the 2017 00Q Last Drabble Writer Standing. Prompt: Bright.





	

The spark died in Q’s eyes that night.

Twisted helicopter wreckage burned hot, casting light on Bond with Madeleine. Together again.

Head down, Q resumed his work in silence, dismissing his dream.

Eve fretted over his sullenness. 

Tanner couldn’t tempt him with an after-hours beer.

The minions worried about their leader’s distance.

Q began another workday in darkness. A mug of fragrant tea promised warmth.

His heart pounded when the elevator doors opened.

“Bond? I thought you’d gone,” Q stammered.

“There’s just one thing I need.”

In the silence when counting for thunder, the spark in Q’s eyes flared bright.


End file.
